playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Favorite Character Victory Theme / Vote Off
Starting off... After all the fun had with Coopergang1's VOTE ONE OFF, I had an idea on a vote off involving the Victory Themes. Now here's how it's going to work: There'll be two competitions: the Favorite Character Victory Theme, then the Victory Theme Vote Off. The first poll will be about picking your favorite Victory Theme for every character. The second will be about picking the Victory Theme that you care for the least and voting them off until only one remains. Below the poll, I have all of the themes available to listen to. Favorite Character Victory Theme Favorite Kratos Victory Theme: '''Ascension 7 - Titan Slayer''' 12 Favorite PaRappa Victory Theme: '''Golden Record Scratch 4 - '''Grand Slam Jam 11 Favorite Sweet Tooth Victory Theme: Gimme the Trophy 8 - Last Clown Standing 10 Favorite Fat Princess Victory Theme: Triple Layer Defeat 13 - '''Fistful of Frosting 4 '''Favorite Colonel Radec Victory Theme: Enemy Destroyed 6 - Rise of the Helghast 10 Favorite Nathan Drake Victory Theme: Adventurer's Welcome 14 - '''Conqueror 3 '''Favorite Sly Cooper Victory Theme: Mission Accomplished 3 - Nimble Champion 10 Favorite Ratchet & Clank Victory Theme: '''Hero of Fastoon 5 - The Chosen One 8''' Favorite Spike Victory Theme: Slingshot Wizard 9 - '''Net Master 6 '''Favorite Cole MacGrath Victory Theme: '''Conduit of Good 4 - '''Good Karma 12 Favorite Evil Cole MacGrath Victory Theme: Conduit of Evil 10 - '''Beast 6 '''Favorite Jak & Daxter Victory Theme: '''Precursor Heroes 6 - '''To Another Adventure 9 Favorite Sir Daniel Fortesque Victory Theme: '''Hero of Gallowmere 3 - '''The King's Champion 12 Favorite Toro Inoue Victory Theme: There Will Be Mochi 12 - '''Meowzers 4 '''Favorite Big Daddy Victory Theme: '''Little Sister's Savior 4 - '''Enraptured 10 Favorite Dante Victory Theme: '''Devil Made Me Do It 6 - '''Raising Hell 8 Favorite Nariko Victory Theme: '''Daughter of Shen 6 - '''Trophy of Heaven 10 Favorite Heihachi Mishima Victory Theme: '''To the Moon 4 - '''No Room for Weakness 9 Favorite Raiden Victory Theme: '''Spine Collector 4 - '''White-Blooded Victory 10 Favorite Sackboy Victory Theme: Sticker Collector 9 - '''Bubble Burst 5 '''Favorite Kat & Dusty Victory Theme: '''Hope of Heksville 5 - '''A Queen and Her Cat 9 Favorite Emmett Graves Victory Theme: '''Just Business 3 - '''Rift Reaping 15 Favorite Zeus Victory Theme: '''Olympus Opus 5 - '''Fit for a God 10 Favorite Isaac Clarke Victory Theme: Deadlocked 12 - '''Zero G 3 Victory Theme Vote Off Vote off your least favorite theme Adventurer's Welcome A Queen and Her Cat Conduit of Evil Deadlocked Enraptured Fit for a God Good Karma Grand Slam Jam Last Clown Standing Nimble Champion No Room for Weakness Raising Hell Rift Reaping Rise of the Helghast Slingshot Wizard Sticker Collector The Chosen One The King's Champion There Will Be Mochi Titan Slayer To Another Adventure Triple Layer Defeat Trophy of Heaven White-Blooded Victory '''Adventurer's Welcome A Queen and Her Cat Conduit of Evil Deadlocked Enraptured Fit for a God Good Karma Grand Slam Jam Last Clown Standing ''' '''Nimble Champion No Room for Weakness Raising Hell Rift Reaping Rise of the Helghast Slingshot Wizard Sticker Collector The Chosen One The King's Champion There Will Be Mochi Titan Slayer ''' '''To Another Adventure Triple Layer Defeat Trophy of Heaven White-Blooded Victory Category:Blog posts